It is planned to evaluate the specific stereochemical requirements of receptor sites for antitumor and antibacterial compounds. It is proposed to prepare a variety of polyterpenoid compounds which possess antitumor, antibacterial, antihypertensive and cytotoxic compounds. These compounds will be modified by substituents and by stereochemistry to have their biological activities determined. The proposed polyterpenoid research has as its basis naturally occurring compounds related to crassin acetate, phorbol, spatol, and pleuromutilin. New synthetic and degradative reactions of natural materials will be developed using high pressure techniques.